


Haunted

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Explicit Language, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-08
Updated: 2007-10-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Hermione falls in love with a mysterious man- too bad he's dead. Hermione/Nearly Headless Nick!!!!   Response to a challenge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

A/N: THIS IS NOT A DRAMIONE!!!!!!!! This was written for the October Granger Enchanted Challenge. I was challenged to write a unique ship and I think I succeeded! Thanks to my Beta, Lady Laurelin!

Disclaimer: HP belongs to JK.

"This Council as been called because, as we all know, two hundred years have past passed, and tomorrow is the Halloween we all look forward to." The man speaking looked out over his podium and surveyed the others. They all wore identical masks of pure excitement, and some could barely contain their giddiness.

"For those of you who are new, I will explain." He cleared his throat, . "every Every two-hundredth Halloween, a ghost is granted a live human body for twelve hours. He or she may become whatever age they wish, go wherever they wish- eat, drink and be merry with whomever they wish. We call this the 'Great Gift'."

There were huge grins and smug looks at this pronouncement. Every spirit in the room was secretly making plans for their hours of debauchery. They NEW KNEW for a fact that THEY would be the one chosen- everyone, that is, except for a certain sad-looking, nearly headless, pearly-white ghost floating in a chair in the corner. He knew he had no chance. His whole life had been full of bad luck, and it seemed that his afterlife was meant to be as well.

"How will it be decided?" the newly dead gardener asked. He only had one arm, the other having been cut off by an enchanted run run-away hedge trimmer. "Do I qualify even though I've only been deceased for a week?"

The High Spirit of the Ghost Council assured him that every one had an equal chance of being chosen.

"Yeah, right," Sir Nicholas said loudly, rolling his eyes. The Grey Lady, who was floating next to him, gave him an amused smirk.

She was very worried about her friend. He had become more and more depressed as the days went by. He had taken Dumbledore's death very hard, and it was now very dull and boring around the castle without Harry Potter and the Weasley twins.

She laughed to herself, thinking about how surprised he was about to be.

"This ceremony is fixed. Everyone on the council already knows who it's going to be." Nick crossed his arms over his chest, defiantly. "It's all about who you know."

The Councilor ignored him and continued on, "As for how it will be done, that is simple. There will be nominations and then a vote."

Another member of the Council, a very portly gentleman with a mustache like a walrus, stood up. "Are there any nominations?"

The Grey Lady floated into the air, so as to be seen by the entire room. "I nominate Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Mimsy-Porpington."

The whole room fell as silent as the grave. Nick looked up at her in shock. She gave him a warm, friendly smile that melted his heart. She was a true friend!

"Any one second the nomination?" the walrus-man asked.

"Me! I second the nomination!" the Fat Friar shouted, his fat belly shaking. He raised his eyebrows at Nick and laughed. "I bet you didn't see that one coming!"

"No, I certainly did not! Thank you." He lifted his gaily feathered hat from his head and bowed in thanks.

"Are there any other nominations?"

"I nominate Moaning Myrtle!" someone shouted. There were chuckles and grunts of disgust.

"I second the nomination!" the bloody Bloody Baron said with a fierce snap. He caught Nick's eye and winked at him.

"Any one else want to nominate anyone?" he said, pulling out his sword as if to strike down anyone who dared.

The ghosts on the Council were very displeased. Nearly Headless Nick and Moaning Myrtle? Never were there two ghosts less worthy than these two!

"Shall we vote, then?" walrus-man asked. "All in favor of Sir Nicholas?"

Nick closed his eyes, afraid that he had received no votes. He hated to get his hopes up because they were always dashed to smithereens.

"Alright. Those who think Myrtle should be granted the 'Great Gift', raise your hands."

Nick opened an eye a tiny bit and saw only two hands in the air. He suddenly felt as if he might actually win! Imagine! To be able to walk around as a living, breathing person again! To eat chocolate, drink whiskey and to know a woman!

"Well, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Mimsy-Porpington," the High Spirit said in defeat. "I hereby grant you the 'Great Gift', may you have the best Halloween of your life."

"Oh, I will! No need to worry about that!" Nick said, feeling happy for the first time in years.

Hermione searched through the racks, looking for just the right costume. "Pirate wench, half-naked bunny, parlor maid..." she snorted in disgust. "I don't like any of these!" she said turning to Ginny, who was holding up a very sexy cave woman costume.

"You have got to be kidding!"

"What?" Ginny asked, holding it up to herself. "You don't like?"

"I have underwear sets that have more material." She fingered the fake fur bikini bottoms. "You might as well go naked!"

"Interesting idea..." Ginny pretended to ponder doing exactly that. "Or, I could just buy some nipple flowers and a g-string and go as a stripper." Hermione didn't even crack a smile. "Come on, Hermione! The party is tomorrow, you have to find something to wear!"

"How about I don't go? I don't have a costume, and none of these appeal to my taste." Hermione said, plopping herself down into the chair next to the dressing rooms. "It's not like I really feel like partying anyway. Ron and I aren't on speaking terms, remember?"

"It's not like I really feel like partying anyway. Ron and I aren't on speaking terms, remember?"

Ginny put the costume back on the rack. "That's nothing new," Ginny said with a laugh. "You have a row every other day!"

"Yeah, but this one is different. He was having sex with another woman!"

"Well, maybe you can use this Halloween party as way to get even with him." Ginny lowered her voice, "Malfoy is going to be there."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That means that maybe Ron will catch you and a certain blond Pureblood going at it like rabbits behind the bar."

"Me and Malfoy?" Hermione laughed. "That's ancient history!"

"History has a way of repeating it's itself. I know he still has feeling for you, and if I'm not mistaken, every now and then, I see you still looking at him like you want to fuck his brains out!"

"No way! I'm not going through that hell again!"

"Well, then how about Marcus Flint? He'll be there- or Blaise Zabini."

"What's with all the Slytherin choices? They never wanted me back in school, and I'm more than positive they haven't changed their minds."

"Oh, they wanted you back then! Believe me! Every school boy’s dream is to have a naked Gryffindor on top of them."

"It is?" Hermione asked with a smirk. "Then perhaps I DO have a costume after all."

"I want to thank you all for doing this," Nick said.

"Anything to cheer you up," the Bloody Baron said. "Your constant moping around was driving me mad!"

"I never knew you cared," Nick said with a snarky grin.

"I don't," he said, suddenly finding the spider in the corner very interesting.

"You deserve it, Nicholas, old chap!" the Fat Friar said. "You have always been a wonderful friend, and what better way to repay you, then than to give you the 'Great Gift'?"

"What are you going to do?" the Grey Lady asked. "Have you decided?"

Sir Nicholas rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Well, I do know that I want to be young. I was quite the handsome ladies’ man back in my youth!"

"I bet you were, you sly dog, you!" the Fat Friar said, slapping Nick on the back. His hand went right through the Gryffindor ghost's body.

"Are you going to seek out the pleasures of a woman?" the Bloody Baron asked, wishing he himself could remember how it felt to crush a frail beauty beneath his manly body.

Sir Nicholas closed his eyes and sighed. He longed to make love to a beautiful woman; to kiss her lips, to brush his finger-tips over her silly flesh, making it break out in Goosebumpsgoosebumps. How would it feel to once again ram his throbbing member into a warm wet pussy? "I want that more than anything."

"Where are you going to go to find this woman?" the Grey Lady inquired. "To Hogsmeade? I hear Madam Rosmerta is going to give a huge Halloween Party."

"A Halloween party, huh?" Sir Nicholas said. "Could be interesting!"

Hermione left the shop and Apparated back to her flat. She headed straight to her room and to her well well-organized closet. "I can't believe I'm going to do this!" she said, taking out her old school uniform. The grey-pleated skirt was well pressed, and the white button-down shirt was so starched, that it could have stood up on its own.

The Gryffindor tie was hanging on a hook towards the back of the closet, and she gingerly took it down.

She laid the uniform out on her bed and looked it over. "Looks like it'll still fit," she said with a frown. It had been ten years since she had put it on, and she hoped all those early morning greasy breakfasts on the run hadn't gone straight to her hips.

Slipping off her clothes, she turned and examined herself in the full length mirror. Her stomach was still very flat. Her breasts were not too big or too small. She ran her hands over them, giving her nipples a little pinch. They stood out at attention, and she thought about how long it had been since a man's mouth had sucked on them- licked them- bit them lightly and made her moan. Malfoy had been the best lover she had ever had and Ginny was right- lately she had found herself wanting to go back to him, if only for the fucking!

One of her hands stayed on her breast, kneading it and rubbing the nipple. The other hand slid slowly down her body, over her tanned stomach. Lower and lower, until it found the hot wet fold of her pussy. Her head fell back and a sound like a mewing kitten escaped her lips as she slid her fingers into the folds. Finding her clit and rubbing it hard, she shivered as she thought about Draco- Ron... Draco and Ron at the same time.

She opened her eyes and watched herself dip her finger in and out. Her skin was flushed and her eyes sparkled with fierce desire. "Mmmm. Oh! Yes. That's it. Oh, harder yes!" Her eyes closed again, and her body shook with orgasmic spasms. It was over way too soon. Her own fingers were nice- they knew exactly what to do- but it was a weak substitute for the real thing. She gave her breasts one last squeeze of frustration, hurting herself on purpose.

She dropped her arms with a sigh and turned to look at her ass. It was a very nice ass, if she did say so herself. Very firm and nicely formed. In fact, she thought it her best feature. Too bad it was always hidden under skirts. School skirts at first, and now dress robes for work. It was a shame. It's not like anyone besides Malfoy had ever gave her a compliment about it anyway! He was definitely an ass-man. Ron preferred her legs, which she had always considered a little less than perfect, but still attractive.

All in all, not a bad body. All she needed was for a strong handsome man to throw her down and use it. It had been so long! She should have know something was wrong the second Ron stopped wanting to make love to her. He kept saying it was because he was just too tired from work, or he had too much on his mind. Whatever! The fact was that he had been cheating on her.

Well, tonight, she would get back at him! She would find herself the best looking man at the party, flirt her ass off, seduce the poor bastard, maybe even have sex in dark corner somewhere, and she would make sure Ron saw the whole thing!

Smiling at herself in the mirror, she eyes fell on the school uniform that was lying on the bed. "Time to get to work!" She took out her wand aimed it at the grey pleated skirt.

Sir Nicholas was standing in the boys’ bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror. He turned on the tap and cupped his hands under the warm water. He splashed his face and then looked at himself again. "I'm real," he said softly. "I'm really real!" He pinched himself on the arm. "Ow!"

It had happened all of the sudden. He as floating along with the Grey Lady, discussing what he looked like as young man, and then he was plummeting to the floor- and he was in pain! He had forgotten how much falling down had hurt.

He wiped the water away and studied himself. His hair was a shiny dark chestnut color and it fell across his forehead, strands sticking to his long lashes. His eyes were a very deep blue, almost the color of sapphires. He saw that his skin was smooth like porcelain and flushed with excitement. His lips were pink, and he curled them in a very sensual smile.

"I look like a god!" he said, winking at himself. "Watch out ladies, here I come!" He pushed away from the sink and looked down at his clothes. He supposed what he was wearing was good enough. After all, he was dressed in the finest clothing available in the 15th century. They were ruffled, be-jeweled and made of silk and velvet- right down to his shoes. He looked as if he was a wearing a costume.

He left the bathroom and saw that every Hogwart's ghost was waiting in the hall to see him off. "Well? How do I look?"

"Dashing!" said the Grey Lady.

"Like a million Galleons!" the Fat friar shouted.

"You look ridiculous!" Peeves said, rolling his eyes and giving him a loud raspberry. "Walking around in that skin!"

"He does not!" the Bloody Baron said, giving Peeves a warning look. Peeves fell silent.

"I'm not so sure about this," Sir Nicholas said, suddenly fearful now that the time to leave had come. "What if someone figures out who I really am, and they ridicule me and chase me with torches and throw rocks at my head?"

"That won't happen," Moaning Myrtle said. "You don't look like yourself, do you?" She was still rather upset about loosing; she had been in the loo crying most of the day, wailing at the top of her lungs so loudly that Professor Vector had come in and told her in no uncertain terms to shut the hell up. She thought about how Sir Nicholas had always been very kind to her, so had decided at the last minute to come see him off. She was sure he would have done the same for her.

"Myrtle's right!" the Grey Lady said. "No one knows who you are. You are free to be whomever you want for tonight."

"Now go and find yourself a big breasted woman to screw!" Peeves said, laughing. "Rip off her clothes! Suck on her toes! Will she have an orgasm? Nobody knows!"

All the ghosts looked at Peeves with disgust. Nick cleared his throat, his courage suddenly sky high. "Right-o! I can do this. Out of my way!" he walked through the ghostly forms of his friends, shivering like he had just been plunged in to an icy river, opened the door and stepped out into the crisp October night. "I shall see you in the morning!" he said, saluting them and fastening his cape around his neck.

"Good luck, Sir Nicholas!"

"Where is Hermione?" Ron asked, looking around the crowded bar and adjusting his colorful clown wig. "I don't see her yet." He craned his neck, trying to see over the heads of the people in the room.

"She'll be here, don't worry," Ginny said with a secret smirk. "She said wild horses couldn't keep her away." She was wearing that two piece cave woman costume and holding a small wooden club. She swung it over her shoulder and left Harry standing with Ron. "I'm going to get a drink."

"Do you think she'll talk to me?" Ron asked. "I've tried and tried but she just won't let me explain what happened!"

"Explain what happened?" Harry said, incredulously. "You were caught with your pants literally down around your ankles, and with some cheap slut attached to your pecker with all the suction of a plunger, and you think you need to EXPLAIN?"

"Yeah, well..." Ron said, shrugging his shoulders. "It wasn't my fault. She came on to me. What was I supposed to do? Tell her to get lost?" Said lover now sidled up to Ron and giggled, taking his hand.

"Hello, my dear. Enjoying the party?" Ron bent down and kissed the girl.

Harry was about to lash out in total anger at his retarded friend, when Ginny came running back over. "Where's the fire?"

"Huh?" Ginny asked, distracted. "Hermione's here," she said pointing toward the door with the hand that held her drink; it was slopping all down her arm. "Look at what she's wearing!"

Hermione paused at the door to the Three Broomsticks and took a giant deep breath. "Okay, this is it," she said. "Make him pay for what he's done." She looked down at what she was wearing: her old grey skirt that was now so short that the bottom of her ass cheeks were peeking out; her white oxford shirt unbuttoned so that the tops of her breasts were exposed- it was tied in a knot so that her bare tanned stomach was showing.

She had her Gryffindor tie tied loosely around her waist and white knee socks with black patent leather mary Mary janes Janes completed the costume.

She smoothed down her braids, made sure the scarlet ribbons were still attached at the ends, opened the door and stepped inside.

Every head in the place turned, and every man's jaw dropped to the floor. The music stopped, and Hermione suddenly felt very stupid. 'What was I thinking? I can't go through with this!' She glanced around and saw Ron, looking utterly ridiculous in a clown costume. That 'other woman' was kissing him and hanging all over him. She squared her shoulders, now determined to go through with her plan.

Suddenly she was surrounded by three men, who backed her into a closet and shut the door. "Hello, Draco. Marcus," she said with a saucy smile. "Blaise! It's been too long!" She leaned in, kissing him on the cheek, her fingers 'accidentally' brushing the front of his pants. None of them were wearing costumes, and she guessed they thought it childish.

"That is one HELL of a costume, Granger." Draco said, blowing softly in her ear.

His hot breath was enough to get her instantly wet. What was it about this man that made her so horny?

"I'm glad you approve of it, Malfoy." She turned her head, meeting his lips with hers. She reached out and took Marcus's hand. Guiding it under her skirt. She moaned into Draco's mouth as Marcus slid his finger higher and higher. Blaise was suddenly behind her, his erection pressed into her ass as he lifted the back of her skirt up.

"You are so fucking hot, Granger," Blaise said, playing with the string of her thong.

She felt lips and hands and tongues all over her body. Suddenly, the door was wrenched open and light flooded in. Ron stood in the doorway, looking like an escapee from a circus for the insane. His makeup was smeared across his face, his wig was askew, and he was holding his wand, ready to strike.

"Get you bloody fucking hands off my woman!" Ron said through clenched teeth.

"You're Your woman?" I thought I made it perfectly clear that I'm no longer willing to be YOUR woman?" Draco was driving her mad, kissing the tops of her breasts.

"Yeah, so get lost, Bozo," Marcus said, trying to shut the door. Ron held it open with one of his giant clown shoes.

"Get you disgusting hands off my girlfriend!"

Draco had had enough. "The lady said that she doesn't want you anymore. Learn to take a hint, Weasley. Now leave us alone, we've got fucking to do." He lifted Hermione up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Ron lunged towards Draco. Blaise and Marcus both attacked him, knocking him to the floor.

Draco gave Hermione a deep and sensual kiss. "I'll be right back, love," he said, setting her on her feet. Ron managed to crawl halfway into the closet and Hermione screeched as his fingertips brushed her shoe.

"I'll teach you to touch my woman!" Blaise shouted as he took Ron by the legs and pulled him from across the floor.

"Your woman?" Draco said angrily. "She belongs to me, Zabini!"

"You're crazy, Malfoy!" Marcus said, . "it's It's obvious that she wants me!"

Suddenly all four men were beating the crap out of each other. Blood was flying, and Hermione saw someone's tooth skitter across the floor. She quickly left the closet and fled the scene, taking refuge outside.

Sir Nicholas walked slowly down the road, savoring the feel of the wind on his face and the crunching of the leaves beneath his feet. He was almost to the village when he heard crying.

Cautiously, he stepped off the path and followed the heartbreaking sound. The clouds parted and there, bathed in moonlight was a beautiful scantily scantily-clad woman. She was lying on a bench under a weeping willow, tears streaming down her face. As he came closer, he recognized her, and his heart jumped into this throat.

It was Miss Granger. A student from Hogwarts not too long ago. She had been in Gryffindor and was- if he remembered correctly- an enthusiastic activist for house-elf rights. She had also been one of the few students that Nicholas had found attractive. It wasn▓twasn’t that she was gorgeous- in fact, she was rather plain, or the fact that she was oozed sexuality- she had always had that virgin air about her. It was that she was smart, courageous and loyal to a fault. He had never seen another student like her in all his years.

There were times he would sit next her bed as she slept and wonder what it was that she was dreamed about. He found himself thinking about her so often that he had been on the verge of being obsessed. He knew that if he were still alive, this would be the girl for him- the one he could fall in love with.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

Hermione was startled, and she sat up, her eyes wide with fright. "Who...Who are you?"

"I'm Sir...I'm Sergio." He thought the name stupid and repulsive, but he had already said it. "I was walking to the party, and I heard you crying. Is there anything I can do?"

Hermione wiped the tears from her face. She looked up at the man and thought he looked vaguely familiar. "Do I know you?"

Nick's heart raced with panic. He was thankful that the moon had once again been covered by the inky clouds. "Er, no. I'm afraid not. I live..." he tried to think of someplace far away. "In New Zealand," he said. "I'm here visiting my friend Rosmerta, who is throwing a Halloween party tonight. Would you like to go?"

"It's nice of you to offer, but I just came from there, and I don't ever want to go back."

"Why? Did something happen?" he asked, sitting down next to her on the bench. He could smell her clean hair and the lovely fragrance of her floral perfume. It was making him dizzy. Had everything always smelled this strong?

Hermione looked over at him, her head cocked to the side. "Are you sure we haven't met before? You're voice sounds so familiar."

Nick cleared his throat and tried to sound different. "I'm sure I would remember meeting a beautiful woman such as yourself! You are unforgettable."

Hermione made a sound like 'hmph!' and crossed her arms over her stomach. "Now you're going to come onto me because of this slutty outfit I'm wearing, aren't you? Well, I usually don't dress like this- just to let you know."

"Yes, I know, Hermione."

She paused and looked at him again. "How did you know my name?" She narrowed her eyes, suddenly aware that she was alone in the dark with a complete stranger.

"You told me, remember?"

Hermione thought for a second. "No, I didn't."

"What does it matter?" Nick said.

"It matters because you say we are strangers and that we've never met- and yet you somehow know my name." she said angrily.

"Should I leave?" he asked, making as if to get up. "I'm sorry if I interrupted. I was only concerned and wanted to help."

I was only concerned and wanted to help."

Hermione turned to him. "You don't have to leave, in fact, I'm glad you happened by."

Nick sat back down. "Tell me, what's troubling you?"

"Where do I start?" Hermione said with a frown.

"The beginning is the best place to start, wouldn't you say?" He patted her hand, amazed by his own audacity.

Hermione looked at his hand and decided to leave it there, it somehow felt comforting. Turning slightly, so that she could look him in the face, she was again hit by the thought that she had seen this man somewhere before. He was very handsome, and she could tell that he was very polite in an almost old-fashioned sort of way. "I was in love with this man right out of school. His name is Draco."

Sir Nicholas flinched. "Draco Malfoy?" he asked before he could help it.

"You know him?" Hermione asked.

"I know OF him," Nick said, recovering. "Who doesn't know about his family and the Dark Lord?"

"Yes, of course," Hermione said. "Well, we were very passionate together but unless we were having sex, we didn't get along very well. I had to break it off."

"Understandable," Nick said. He was still reeling from hearing that she had been in love with the biggest Slytherin git he had ever met.

"I then started going out with one of my best friends, Ron Weasley."

"Of the Weasley's who own the famous joke shop?"

"The very same." Hermione was finding it easier to talk than she has anticipated and soon she had told him the whole sad story. "So here I am, dressed like a Gryffindor whore, sitting on a park bench in the dead of night, crying over my pathetic lack of a love life." She was suddenly aware that they had moved very close to one another during her speech, and that his hand was now resting on her bare upper thigh.

"It seems," Sir Nicholas said, "that what you need is a release."

"What kind of release?" Hermione asked, inching closer to him. There was something about this man that was very intriguing. The way he had just shown up when she needed someone to talk to- the way he seemed to know her when it was impossible. There was some strange attraction between the two of them, she could feel it in his touch.

"This kind," he said, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. He almost wanted to cry at the sensations he was feeling. The heat coming from her body as she took off her knickers and straddled his lap, the smell of her hair and he plunged his face into her un-braided hair and inhaled, the feel of her soft hands and she reached into his pants and stroked his growing member.

"I need you," she whispered, looking into his eyes. "Make me forget them. Make me forget them all."

"You're Your wish is my command," he said, sliding into her. She was so soft and beautiful and he could barely believe that this was happening. As she rocked in his lap, he kissed her neck, her breasts, every inch of bare skin he could reach.

She picked up her rhythm, and he dug his fingers into her hips, pushing her down as he plunged into her. He could feel her orgasm building, the walls of her pussy contracting and just the thought of it brought him over the edge. He cried out as he released inside of her.

Hermione collapsed on him, their foreheads resting together, their breathing heavy. "Won't Rosmerta wonder where you are?" Hermione asked.

"I don't care," Nick said, pulling her close, kissing her shoulder gently. "I'd rather stay here with you, forever." There was a lump in his throat because he realized that could never happen. "Lie in the grass with me and look at the moon?"

He took off his cape and spread it out on the grass. Hermione joined him and they lay back on the hard ground, their hands clasped.

"Sergio?"

Nick forgot for a moment that HE was Sergio. "Hm? Oh, Yes?"

"I'm glad you came to my rescue."

"I'm always on the look out for a damsel in distress," he said, lifting her hand and kissing it. "It was my pleasure to be your knight in shining armor."

Hermione closed her eyes and snuggled closer to him. "Is this it? Will I wake up to find you gone? Tell me that this isn't just some beautiful dream and nothing more."

"It's not a dream, Hermione. I'm real." He tried to swallow the huge lump that was forming in his throat. His eyes were burning from welling tears, and his heart was breaking knowing that in a few short hours, he would once again be nothing but a ghost. If only they had met in another life time!

"I'm sleepy," she said, rolling over and placing her head on his chest.

Nick held her close, his fingers caressing her cheek, until at last she fell asleep. He gently lifted her head and got out from under her. He leaned over and kissed her lips. "Thank you, Hermione. I will remember this night for all eternity." He slowly got to his feet and after giving her one last longing look, he turned and made his way back to the castle; it was almost midnight.

Hermione was dreaming about Hogwarts. She was sitting at their table in the Great Hall, and Nearly Headless Nick was sitting next to her, whispering in her ear. She was trying desperately to hear what he was saying but no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't hear.

The scene changed, and she was now walking down the corridors, headed for the library. She saw herself wander up and down the aisles until she found what she was looking for. Reaching up, she plucked a heavy volume from an upper shelf. It was bound in ragged black leather. Slowly, she opened it and turned the yellowing crackling pages. there There, on a page where the writing was almost too faded to read, was a picture of a wizard- a familiar wizard. Her finger trailed the page until it came to the caption underneath.

Hermione's eyes flew open, and she sat straight up, clutching her rapidly beating heart. It had been a month since she had awoken on the lawn in the early morning hours the day after Halloween. Sergio was no where to be seen. He had just disappeared, and she had never heard from him again.

She couldn't stop thinking about him. Had he been some figment of her imagination? A very handsome sexy figment? Her friends seem to think she had either made it all up or had fallen asleep and dreamed the whole thing. Who was he, and where had he come from? These questions haunted her; the answers eluded her- until tonight.

She jumped out of bed and ran to the fireplace. Throwing in some floo powder, she said Ginny's address. "Ginny?" she shouted. "Are you up?"

A sleepy groan came from Harry as Ginny flung his arm off and came rushing to the fireplace. "What is it?" she asked, afraid and concerned.

"I know who he is!"

"Know who who is?"

"Sergio!"

"Oh! Are you still on about him because we told you..."

"I know what you lot told me, and it's not true! It was real, and it did happen, and I can prove it!"

"How?"

"Meet me at Hogwarts in an hour. We can Floo into the Headmaster's office. I'll contact him and let him know we'll be coming."

"Hermione..." Ginny sounded less than enthused. "What's this all about? What does Hogwarts have to do with this Sergio person?"

"Everything!" Hermione said, excitedly. "Get dressed and meet me there in an hour, okay?"

"I guess- but Harry is going to be pissed when he finds out I didn't make him breakfast."

Hermione paced the Headmaster's office impatiently. "Finally!" she said rolling her eyes as Ginny stepped out of the green flames. "I was beginning to think you had fallen back to sleep."

"Yeah, well, I was very tempted, but then Harry farted- we had beans for dinner- and I had to flee the flat to get away from the foul stench!" she brushed the dust from her robes and looked around. "So, what is this amazing find you have to show me?"

"It's in the library, come with me! I just hope we don't run into him on the way!"

"Run into who?" Ginny asked, totally confused and agitated.

"Nearly Headless Nick, of course!"

"What does he have to do with Sergio?"

"He IS Sergio!" Hermione said, stopping and grabbing Ginny's arm.

"You have really gone off the deep end, haven't you?" Ginny laughed. "I think we should go to the Hospital wing instead of the library!"

"Would you just come on? I'll show you!"

Hermione hurried inside and headed in the same direction she dreamed last night.

"I knew all that time spent in the library would be beneficial!" She stopped in front of a section of very ancient looking books. "That night, I kept thinking that I had met him somewhere before. He seemed so familiar to me!"

Ginny watched her reach up and take down a tattered black book. Hermione opened it carefully and flipped the pages.

"Now I know where I have seen him before!" She held up the page for Ginny to see. "I read this very book back in 1st year. It's all about the ghosts of Hogwarts."

It was picture of a very young and dashing wizard. He stood tall and proud, in a regal sort of way. "Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Mimsy-Porpington," Ginny read aloud. "This is Sergio?" she asked incredulously. "But how can that be? He's a ghost, Hermione!"

"It says here," she sighed, trying to find the correct page. "Ah! here it is! I says that every two hundred years, on Halloween, a ghost is chosen to receive the 'Great Gift'."

"What's that?" Ginny asked, intrigued.

"The chosen one gets to be alive for twelve hours and better yet, they get to choose to be whatever age they want to be. I guess Sir Nicholas wanted to be young again."

choose to be whatever age they want to be. I guess Sir Nicholas wanted to be young again."

"How can you stand there like this is all so normal?" Ginny asked. "This man- ghost- whatever... lied to you! He told you a false name, lied about knowing you and even worse, took advantage of you!"

He did not take advantage of me!" Hermione said, snapping the book shut. "I wanted him to make love to me! He was so kind and gentle, so different from Ron or Draco! He is what I've been looking for my whole life."

"You are crazy, you know that? You sound as though you fell in love with him!"

"Crazy or not, Ginny, I'm going to find him and tell him how I feel."

Sir Nicholas was looking over the edge of the North Tower, watching Hagrid play fetch with Fang. Suddenly there was a commotion and the Bloody Barron Appearedappeared, looking very disgruntled.

"She is looking for you!"

"Who?" Nick asked, looking around.

"The woman you were with on Halloween!"

Nick gripped the edge of the balcony. "But how did she...?"

"You forget who she is, you twit! She is Hermione Granger. Brightest witch of her age! Of course she would figure it out!"

"I've got to hide!"

"Why, you bloody coward!"

"I'm not a damn coward!" Nick said, indignantly. "I just don't want to break her heart."

The Bloody Barron looked at him. "You love her, don't you?"

"I could have fallen in love with her- had it been a different time and different circumstances."

"Romance and love are for the weak, Propington!"

"Then I am weak, Barron. So be it."

The Barron gave him a disgusted look and floated away back down the stairs.

"Sir Nicholas!" Hermione called. "Please! I need to talk to you!"

"Shh!," Ginny said. "You're going to wake up the whole damn school!"

"I don't care!" Hermione ran down the hall and turned the corner. "Nick! I know it was you. I saw your picture!" Tears were streaming down her face as she searched every empty corridor, every deserted classroom. She finally collapsed on the bottom step in the Great Hall. "Why won't you answer me?"

Ginny walked silently up to her, sat down and put her arm around her. "Hermione, you have to realize that no matter how he made you feel, the reality is that he is dead. You can't be with him."

Hermione wiped the tears from her splotchy face. "I know you're right, but I can't help how I feel."

Ginny hugged her tightly. "Come on, let's go home, I'll make you a nice cup of very strong tea."

Nicholas watched from the window as Ginny led Hermione across the lawn towards the gates. Pearly white streaks were running down his sad face.

"What is it Nicholas?" the Grey Lady asked from beside him. "Tell me what weighs so heavy on your heart."

"I'm haunted, dear lady."

"Haunted?"

"Haunted by the woman whose love I crave but can never have. Haunted by what can never be..."


End file.
